


The Dress

by Keats112



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keats112/pseuds/Keats112
Summary: This is a multi chapter story mainly about how Batman and Joker meet. There will be explosions, threats, murders and Joker looking fabulous!!





	1. The Girl, The bank and The Clown

THE GIRL THE BANK AND THE CLOWN

It was a scorching hot morning in the venerable old city of Gotham. It was only nine am and already the temperature had risen to seventy Fahrenheit. People were out on the street, women in strappy summer dresses, men in loose linen shirts all on their way to work or other business. The sun was already high in the cloudless azure summer skies. A feeling of happiness was swamping the city, crime rates had been falling ever since the mysterious “Batman” had started to protect the citizens of this fine city. Whoever this mystery man was he had put an end to the infamous Red Hood Gang, to the eternal thanks of all who had suffered at their hands. The Gotham City Enquirer had tried to get exclusive pictures of the hero, all to no avail. Many men had come forward in the first frantic months claiming to be the Batman. All of them frauds. Men and women wanted to be him and be with him. When the night fell his symbol would shine in the skies. A white circle with a Bat emblem glowing in the darkness filling the hearts of all those saw it with hope and pride. Knowing that the enigmatic hero was protecting them, the Gothamites could sleep peacefully in their beds.

Rose O’Toole was walking down Kane Street on her way to the Gotham City Merchant Bank. She had turned eighteen at the end of July and she was about to open her first account with the inheritance her Grandmother had left her. She had an appointment at nine thirty with the bank manager Mr. Evert. Although she would have normally have gone by taxi, it was such a beautiful August day she had decided to walk. She was wearing her new summer dress. It was a pretty lilac colour, with cute little orange flowers dotted randomly all over it. She was feeling very happy and slightly dreamy. As she came up to Wayne Tower she stopped and looked up at it. It was one of the oldest buildings in Gotham, and it towered over almost all the other buildings, only the Cathedral’s spire was taller.  
Rose wondered if Bruce Wayne was up there. Maybe he was standing at the window looking down at his city. Maybe if he was, would he see her looking up at him? Would he wonder who she was?  
She shook her head, “Rosie, stop that! You should get you head out of the clouds” she advised herself.  
She dropped her hand that had been shading her eyes, and started her journey again. It wasn’t much further to the bank. As she walked she hummed a song to herself. As she turned the corner away from Kane Street, she and Bruce Wayne accidently bumped into each other.  
“Oh!” She uttered as she fell.  
“Oh dear! I’m so very sorry miss” He apologized as he caught her in his strong muscular arms. He smiled at her.  
“Thank you Mr. Wayne!” She smiled back shyly  
“I know a small cafe not far from here if you want to sit…” He asked her in a hesitant but deep voice.  
“Oh Mr. Wayne I would love too” She answered her cheeks turning pink.  
“Then take my arm and we’ll go.”  
At first their conversation was polite, but as time went on their discourse grew warmer. Stolen glances and blushes were exchanged across the table. As the time came to leave, they both realized they didn’t want this to end right now.  
“If you’re not too busy Rose would you consider taking a walk through the Botanical gardens…..with me?” Bruce asked hesitantly, nervously scratching the back of his head.  
“I...I would love to..Bruce.” Rose glanced down for a moment then back up through hooded eyes. He was smiling widely at her, pure happiness etched on his face.  
“Well...ok.” He took her arm in is as they made their way to the gardens.  
They spent the rest of that glorious day, falling in love. As the sun started to set, the sky looked as if it were on fire. Bruce lent down towards Rose. His fingers slowly caressed her skin, one finger traced the shape of her slightly parted lips. His lips hesitantly brushed against hers. Her heart started to beat a little faster as her dreams came true….

She was suddenly and rudely woken for her daydream when someone crashed into her. She nearly fell to the floor as the man mumbled, “Get out of my way you silly bitch!”  
Rose was so shocked tears welled up in her eyes. She straightened up and adjusted her dress. All thoughts of Bruce Wayne knocked from her head. She looked back for the rude man, but he had already disappeared. She could see the bank just over the road. She wiped away the tears crossed the road and headed in.

It was cooler in the Bank, so much so goose bumps formed on Rose’s skin. She wasn’t sure where Mr. Evert’s office was and there didn’t seem to be any staff around. Only the bank tellers were on duty, and there were already queues forming. She had no choice so she joined the shortest one. She stood behind a rather large man who was sweating profusely, even in the cool of the building. She could smell him!  
“Yuck!” she thought to herself, her nose wrinkling. “One of the drawbacks of summer, I suppose” she thought.  
She glanced around her at the other customers. They all seemed to have the same vacant expressions on their faces. She did hope she wouldn’t be too long. She really hated the thought of missing out on this perfect day. As the queue moved, she became aware of a very tall man standing directly behind her. She glanced at him from over her shoulder. He was very thin and really pale, sickly looking even. He wore garish clashing over bright colours, a huge summer hat hid most of his face. He noticed Rose was staring and he gave her a huge toothy grin. She politely smiled back and looked forward again. The fat man in front of her was starting to complain about how long it was taking. Rose noticed a few other men had joined two other queues. All of them were dressed almost the same as the tall guy behind her. Rose started to feel a little worried. It was only a few week ago that the National Bank of Gotham had been robbed at gunpoint by a group of men in clown masks. Her eyes were quickly scanning the area for any security guards that may have been around. Just in case her worries came true.  
What if all these strange men dressed in horrible clothes were here to rob the place? Maybe the man behind her was the ringleader? What was his name again? Jester? Comedian?....  
“Joker..” She whispered.  
“Pardon?” The tall guy asked her. She slowly turned her head to address him. He was still giving her the same huge toothy grin as before. She once again smiled politely.  
“Oh! I was just thinking to myself..Sorry.”  
“Ah, that’s ok, dear. I do the same thing myself.” Somehow his smile actually stretched wider. He was starting to resemble the big bad wolf from Red Riding Hood.  
“Well it’s about time!! Jeez!” The fat guy shouted as he moved to the tellers counter.  
“It's a beautiful day, don’t ya think?” Asked the tall guy, Rose nodded as she slowly turned back around. She was really worried now.

Suddenly a pale arm wrapped around her and a gun was pressed against her temple. The tall guy was giggling as he shouted to the Bank,  
“Good Morning ladies and gentlemen, I’m the Joker and this is a stick up!” the other men dressed similar to the criminal that held her, all of the goons took out their guns and placed clown masks on their faces. The Joker smiled and addressed the confused customers.  
“Now then if you’re all good little hostages and do what Daddy J says; this pretty girly won't have her pretty little brains decorating the walls...although it may brighten the place up ! Haaa Haaaa!” The Joker laughed maniacally, sending Rose into a blind panic. She struggled to get free of the mad clowns arms but he was far too strong for her. Her struggles seemed to please him in some sick and twisted way.  
“Ooh, baby… yeah..I’d really like you to keep that up..But Daddy has a job to do, so knock it off or I’ll kill ya right now!” Rose stilled in the Joker's arms as he pressed the gun harder into her temple and his finger twitched in the trigger. She looked up at him, as he grinned down at her, his acid green eyes twinkling in excitement.  
“Good girl, daddy’ll give you a present if ya stay obedient.” Rose shuddered. She didn’t want to know what type of gift this sick creep would give her!

“Now then..everyone on the floor. Tellers, fill up my boy’s sacks….Haaaa sacks!....with every penny this place holds..right now!” The Joker's goons, all in clown masks, pushed there swag bags under the tellers windows as another two went off to the banks vaults, carrying strange equipment.  
“You won’t get away with this! Batman will get you you sick bastard!” Someone shouted.  
“Who said that?” The Joker started circling the hostages on the floor dragging a sobbing Rose around with him.  
“Was it you? Huuum?” He asked as he kicked the fat customer who had been in front of Rose in the queue. “Well? ...WAS IT?..ANSWER ME!!!” Joker screamed not smiling anymore. Rage burned in his eyes. He pointed the gun at the fat guy and pulled the trigger, shooting the poor man in the head. Blood quickly pooled all over the marble floor. Rose screamed.  
“Ok! Now you know what happens if you don’t..FUCKING...ANSWER ME!.. so who said it?” He shot into the air.

The sound of police sirens were heard from outside. It seemed someone had triggered a silent alarm.  
“Boss! We gotta a problem here..” one of the goons in a clown mask said as he quickly approached the Joker.  
“What problem?”  
“Erm...Batman….he’s here!”  
“What?!? Where?”  
Suddenly the goon punched Joker hard in the face..”Right here Joker!”  
He took off the mask showing his cowl. The Joker stumbled back holding his bleeding mouth, giggling. He had released Rose. Batman pushed her behind him.  
“It’s over Joker!” Batman’s dark gravelly voice sent shivers of delight down Rose’s back.  
“He, he, ho, ho...oh Batman, it’s good to see you. How ya been?” He smiled genuinely happy to see Batman.  
“Drop the gun!”  
“What?! And spoil all the fun? Tsk..now now Batsy, why would I do that?” The clown waved his gun around and started shooting randomly and his laughter grew louder and more excited.  
“Boys..take em down”  
The badly dressed, masked goons surrounded the hostages on the ground as the police came storming into the building. Amidst the hail of gunfire, the Joker’s piercing laughter could be heard over the noise. Rose crouched down covering her head with her arms, her eyes never left Batman for a moment. She heard Batman snarl at his enemy and launched himself at the mad clown. They both fell to the floor, Batman pinning the Joker bodily. The mad man managed to lift his arm and he pointed the gun straight at Rose. Batman grabbed his hand and slammed it repeatedly onto the ground until he dropped the gun. The Joker was laughing with delight the whole time. Batman growled punching the crazy clown square in the jaw. This silenced the laughter as the Joker went limp, knocked unconscious by the strong strike.

The goons had all been rounded up, with their hands behind their heads the police led them outside at gunpoint. Two men in hazmat suits came in cornering off the body of the poor guy that was coldly murdered. Rose was a dazed and shocked as the rest of the hostages. She stared at the Batman, as he took hold of her. She stumbled as she rose from her squat. Batman caught her in his strong arm.  
“Are you OK miss?” He asked in his deep gravelly voice.  
“Oh! Yes...I. .I think?” Rose answered her face blushing as she stared into those piercing blue eyes.  
“Do you need any medical attention? Did he hurt you?” concern flashed over his features.  
“I don’t think. ..no! No, I'm ok” Rose smiled sweetly at him. Her heart beat furiously in her chest. *So this is what it feels like to be in love* she thought.  
Batman gazed at her and smiled. His beautiful lips opened as he uttered the words….. “Next”

“What?” Rose asked, completely confused.  
“Next customer pleases!”  
She of looked around her. The bank was exactly as it was before. Shit! She'd been daydreaming again!  
“I think it's your turn dear!” the tall pale guy whispered, giving her a very friendly smile.  
She felt so embarrassed. Why oh why could she not stop daydreaming? Rose walked up to the counter.  
“How can I help you today miss?” Asked the tellers.  
“I have an appointment with Mr. Evert at nine thirty” Rose said with a smile.  
“Oh yes! Wait one moment please.”  
The teller, a cute older lady, picked up a phone and asked for Mr. Evert. As she talked Rose once more glanced around her. Just behind the tall guy, a very handsome young man was reading a pamphlet. He had lovely blond curly hair. Rose idly wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through it.  
“Miss O’Toole?..I'm Mr. Evert. Follow me please.” As she turned to follow the manager she caught a glimpse of the handsome man giving her a small smile. This made her jump slightly.

Thirty very boring minutes later Rose had set up her bank account and was now free to enjoy the rest of the perfect day. She practically skipped out of the building into the sunshine. The warmth of the day immediately settled into her skin, causing her to close her eyes and smile. She held her new bank card in her hands, her mind wandering and fantasizing about all the wonderful things she was going to buy herself. Rose walked through the city streets completely unaware of where she was going. Her head was in the clouds once more, she started to walk East towards the old theater district. She stopped for a moment to look at the billboard posters covering the front of an old and somewhat run-down cinema. She considered going in to watch the newest movie releases. Of course it seemed stupid to be sat inside in such a warm and special day. She decided to carry on with her journey, her feet moving, and her brain elsewhere.

Rose unwittingly turned down a narrow alleyway that had an abrupt dead end. She looked around her, noticing her mistake and turned back. As she neared the entrance to the alley, a tall man stepped into view. She stopped releasing she had her bank card still in her hand. She quickly put it in her bra hoping the man hadn’t noticed. He started to walk towards her. His steps were graceful almost as if he were dancing. He also seemed to be humming a tune she knew but couldn't place. As he came closer she realized it was the man from the bank, the good looking one with the curly hair. She relaxed and gave him a small smile. He stopped and smiled back at her.  
“Why, hello there pretty lady,” He greeted her in a slightly raspy voice. “You seem to be umm...lost.” His smile grew slightly wider as he looked her up and down.  
“Oh! Yes,” Rose smiled and shook her head.  
“I was thinking about something and accidently took a wrong turning,” She giggled at her folly. The man laughed with her as he slowly walked forward.  
“Ha, ha ha. Is that so? You do know it’s dangerous for a pretty little thing like you to be all alone round here? Hum?” He asked, still smiling. Rose had started backing up her smile faltering.  
“So I’m wondering .. why you came down here, and...what I’m going to to do with you?” He moved like lightning, forcefully pushing Rose up against a wall. She started to scream. The man placed his hand over her mouth.  
“Shshshshsh, now now I ain’t gonna hurt ya!” He whispered as he held her tightly. She stopped struggling.  
“You gonna stop screaming hur?” Rose nodded, her eyes wide and frightened.  
He took his hand away from her mouth and smile widely at her. She made a dive to her left trying to escape her capture. He easily stopped her, laughing wildly. His laugh was high pitched and breathy. He slammed her back against the wall knocking the wind from her. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to catch her breath, when she opened them again he was holding a knife against her throat.  
“Now that was very naughty wasn’t it? Here I was trying to be friendly”  
Up close Rose noticed he was wearing a hell of a lot of makeup, and the smell that came from him was....it was acrid. He also had very strange eyes. The left eyes pupil was so small, almost not there. The right one was huge, it also looked sore and infected.  
“P..pl..please don’t hurt me.” Roses sobbed as huge tears rolled down her cheeks.  
“Hey now, why so sad?.....Is it the knife?.... It the knife!” He looked puzzled for a moment then put the knife away.  
“There you are..all gone heee heee.” he giggled smiling an impossibly wide smile. He gently wiped away her tears with the back of his hand.  
“No need to cry baby doll, I said I wouldn’t hurt ya. Hey give me a smile? Just wanna be your friend..” Rose tried to give him a smile, it came out a little lopsided. She had never felt so scared in her life.  
“Wow! You have a beautiful smile, did you know that?” He asked her smiling himself.  
As he smiled, a small trickle of blood ran down from his lip and dribbled over his chin. Rose watched fascinated as it dripped onto his shirt.  
“So….erm...What your name ?”  
“R-Rose.”  
“Well, hi there, Rose I’m...ha..I’m ..” His eyes glazed over, almost as if he couldn’t remember his own name. He gave a huge sigh and shrugged his shoulders,  
“What's in a name? After all; a rose by any other name would smell as sweet! Get It?” At this he burst into raucous laughter, he threw his head back and clutched his sides.  
“My names Rose?!” She smiled at him, hoping this was what he wanted. She hoped if she played along with his game she may get out of this unharmed. He nodded so vigorously, the blond wig he wore nearly fell off! Rose could see his real hair was green….  
“Yeah! You get it! Haaa, haa.” He wiped tears from his cheeks. leaving white streaks where his makeup had been.  
“Joker?!” Rose whispered to herself as the true horror of the situation became clear to her. Her daydreaming had gotten her into real danger the time. She was shaking with fear, as his eyes once again focused on her.  
“Ya know doll, there’s something about you I really like...ya look nervous?” He put his hand on her arm. He wasn’t so handsome anymore, his lips were bleeding crimson rivers over his chin. His shirt was soaked in his blood. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm trying to calm her. It wasn’t working.  
“You wanna hear a funny story? It’ll make ya laugh?” His bloody smile looked grotesque. She nodded, her throat too dry to talk. With a small cough the Joker stood back and with a flourish, he began his “funny” tale:

“There once was this guy, he decided to go for a walk on a beeeeautiffffffffulll summers day. So he decided to take a tour of his favorite places. He goes to the park to watch the little kiddies play, he likes kids… so fun and innocent…” He giggled at the thought of children at play.  
“Then he strolls down to the lake, ya know the one full of fish?” Rose shrugged her shoulders as she unconsciously bit her finger nails. The Joker smiled whimsically as he continued his narrative.  
“Yeah, I enjoy watching fish. The way they jump outta the water and the sun glistens over their scales….looks kinda like rainbows. … Where was I? ..ah yes! So this guy was watching the pretty fishes when he hears someone singing.  
“ Who's that singing?”he asks himself.  
As he slowly turns around, his eyes see a vision of beauty walking his way. Such a pretty little girl. She has a sweet smile and gorgeous lilac summer dress. She doesn't see him but,...he sure sees her!”Joker moved closer to Rose. His fingers caress her jaw as he gently lifted her face to meet his gaze.  
“Ya know what happened then..Rose? Huuum? Well this guy..ha, haaa..this guy decided to follow her. She had no idea!!” He now had both hands either side of her face. He was still gentle but she could feel how strong he was.  
“ Soooooo, she's happily skipping down the streets not a damn care in the world. Her skirts swirling and swishing around her shapely legs and all the while she's being ….what's the word?? Watched? Yeah ….yeah we’ll go with watched..by our man from the park. Suddenly she stops… The guy...well he thinks he's been spotted, that is until she looks up at Wayne Tower”  
Rose’s stomach gave a sharp lurch, her body was suddenly stone cold. She stared straight into his eyes. He looked so amused almost as if he was enjoying her panic and fear.  
“She looked so, so dreamy. Her head must have been filled with butterflies and lollipops. Well our man almost felt bad about following her, but it was soooooo much fun. So he decided to wait for her around the corner ya know, just in case she did see him. If she did it would have spoilt the game see? Well, she eventually comes strolling over when bumps straight into him! Rude! What a silly bitch!” If Rose had harbored any doubts about whom the Joker's story was about, they were blown away by this revelation.  
He had been the man who had knocked her over….oh God!...he’s been following me all day! what's he want?  
Joker saw the panic in her eyes. Not wanting her to leave just yet, he pushed her hard up against the alley wall. He took her wrists and forced them above her head trapping her with his body, his face centimeters away from hers.  
“She fell to the floor, and our guy was quite….concerned. He didn't want her to damage anything.. her bottom. ...her fine dress.”  
Rose twisted in his grasp, trying to get away. His fingers felt like iron rods digging into her flesh.  
“No! ...NO!” He shouted. He slammed her head hard against the wall. Rose saw stars explode across her vision.  
“ I'm not DONE YET!! Now ...you have to be a good girl and listen..ok? I don't wanna hurt ya…..yet! Anyway our guy follows her to the bank…..hey you listening?” Rose felt very dizzy and sick, bright swirls of colours danced in her vision, and a constant high pitched ringing sounded in her ears. The Joker shook his head and gave a deep sigh.  
“I just can’t seem to get a good audience lately….. Anyway to cut a long story short, too late!! Haa… she did some boring shit in the bank..yadda yadda, our guy just kinda hung around thinking of all the things he was gonna do. HAAAAAAAAAA, HAAAAAA” Joker burst into manic laughter, this snapped Rose back into reality.  
Things? What things? To me? Is he going to do ….things to me??? Oh God!! PLEASE..  
“Please don’t….please..please..” She begged him. The Joker looked very confused.  
“Don’t?? What?” He waited for Rose to answer him. All he got in response was weeping and sniveling.  
“Pst! Ya know you're a little bit stupid ain’t ya? Anyhoo let's get to the punch line huuur? Sheesh!! ….. So our guy follows little Miss Daydream all across town, until she turns down this ..aah..dark and dangerous alley. Now he knows how very dangerous this place is, there have been a few nasty murders and...erm..rapesss.. here. So feeling concerned and gallant, our hero decides to rescue said damsel. At first she's all smiles and giggles but then for no reason, she...she tries to run away from him. This confuses and hurts our guy ya see, all he wanted was to help her. Why won’t you let me help you Rose? Humm?”  
“What? Whaaa..? What do you want?” Rose asked him, she felt as if she was in some type of strange nightmare.  
“Ahhhh..now that’s a good question? A trip to Rome!” At this he gave her a genuine smile. Rose’s confusion deepened.  
“What? What do you want to do with me?” she asked before she could stop herself.  
“Oooh! I dunno...what do you want me to….do...with you?” He wiggled his eyebrows up and down and gave her a little wink.  
“Ya know, since ya asked there is something I want from you. It’s really...really..really...important that I get it. Rosie...you're the only girl that I can get it from.”  
“Oh Goooood! Please, please let me go! My bank cards in my bra...take it..just let me go pleeeeeease!” Fresh sobs rolled out from her heaving chest, her arms hurt from being held up for so long. Her head ached from the blow it had received from hitting the wall. She was almost overwhelmed with fear, but his next words made her heart miss a beat.  
“I...haa..I don’t want your money.” He giggled, his right hand was rummaging through his pocket.  
He drew out a small gun and pointed it at her temple.  
“Haaaa, haaaaa….I’m gonna let go of you now. Don’t try to run or I’ll shoot ya, ok?”  
He let go of her and stood back, she put her arms around herself as huge sobs wracked her body.  
“Good girl, see? It’s not so bad.. Now I want you to take off your dress.”  
“What? Nononononononono..” Rose shook her head, this couldn’t be happening, how could this perfect day turn into a nightmare? She looked at the man in front of her. How could she have thought he was handsome? He was an evil monster!  
“ No? Oh honey...do you want me to shoot you? I don’t want to...but..” He stretched his arm out as his finger slowly squeezed the trigger.  
“Oh no! I...I..” she was becoming incoherent as the mad man stood laughing hysterically, at her misery. Rose looked down as she slowly disrobed in front of him. He was completely silent as she did this. She let the dress fall to the floor.  
“Ahh, ahh! Pick it up and hand it to me.” She did as he demanded, as she held it out he grabbed her and pulled her to him. She couldn’t breathe, trembling and crying she closed her eyes, hoping this torture would be over soon.  
“Well now… you really are a good kid.” She felt his lips on her cheek as he gave her a big wet kiss.  
“Thanks so much doll, have a great day..Byeeee!” Suddenly he let her go, and with a final “Whoop” he was gone.  
Rose slowly opened her eyes, finding herself alone in the ally. She let out a trembling breath and fainted dead away.


	2. The Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Batman/ Bruce Wayne. Alfred is very sacrcastic (God I love him) and so funny. Lucius Fox make a brif cameo, as does Gordon. Lots of action and detective work. Joker is in this chapter, just be patient lols. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have writitng it.

Heavy footsteps could be heard walking upon the hard tiled flooring. They were at first distant but they rapidly grew closer. The whisper of fabric rustling as a sheet was pulled tighter around bare shoulders for security and comfort. She could hear the doctors talking, quietly behind her. Her eyes were glued to the door as she saw the man approaching. He was big! He was so tall! “Blackblackblack….” was the only thought that went through her mind. She shivered and pulled the sheet even tighter around her almost as if it were a shield against this imposing figure. His steady footfall seemed to echo down the hospital hallway. He filled the very air around him with grim menace. He was not what she had imagined him to be..  
“Batman, I’m glad you came..” A grey haired older man stepped in front of the Batman. Although the older gentleman was addressing the huge armored male, The Batman was staring right at her. She gulped and lowered her gaze, trembling she picked absently at a loose thread in the sheet.

“Are you Rose O’Toole?” His voice was so much deeper than she had expected.  
“Yes..” she practically whispered.   
“Tell me what happened to you.” He demanded. Rose took a deep breath and began her story.

“Well...It all started when I decided to walk to the bank, instead of hiring a taxi. It was such a beautiful day…” Rose burst into tears, a nurse put her arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Batman stood silently in front of her. He was as cold and unfeeling as a grim gargoyle  
“Please calm yourself Miss O’Toole. I need the facts to help capture your attacker and bring him to justice” Rose took a deep breath to steady her nerves and continued with her story.

It took less time than she thought to tell her story. Only ten minutes had passed, with a shuddering sigh Rose ended her testimony, “...so he kissed my cheek and he...he ran away with my dress. The last thing I heard before...before I fainted was a..a..well - a Whoop?!?” She sat there very confused, unable to truly comprehend what had befallen her a few hours earlier. The grey haired man was writing notes as The Batman continued in his stoic silence. The quiet in the small room became oppressive, as it stretched onwards. Rose fiddled with her blanket with fidgety nervous fingers.  
“Err hum!” he older man coughed, breaking the tense silence in the room. As if on cue The Batman turned around and marched out of the room, leaving young Rose O’Toole alone with the nurses.

“Batman...wait..” The grey haired man ran up to him, huffing a bit out of breath. “Jees, making a man of my age run..”  
“Sorry Commissioner, I was pondering about this man…”   
Batman replied stopping in front of his huge armored vehicle.  
“I know what you mean, What type of man follows a young girl as pretty as she is only to steal her dress? Now don’t get me wrong I’m very glad nothing..well...you know - happened to her.”   
“I was thinking the same thing myself. I don’t think this case requires my attention, your officers are capable of handling this one. Goodnight Gordon.”  
With that he climbed into his vehicle and drove away. Gordon shook his head as he lit a cigarette.   
“Let's just hope we don’t hear anything more about him.” As he took a large drag, the heavens opened up soaking Gordon in seconds. He threw away his cigarette and headed back inside.

Batman pulled off his cowl as he entered the Batcave, letting out a long and deep sigh. It felt good to be free of his restrictive mask. He closed his china blue eyes and listened to the natural sounds emanating from the caves around him. He ran his hands through his nearly black hair, messing it up allowing the air through it, drying the sweat on the nape of his neck. He opened his eyes and strode purposely towards his computer. He took his seat and started to look through the days CCTV footage. He was looking for all images of Rose O’Toole and any male figures that may have been following her. He started his search at Wayne Tower.  
He quickly became engrossed in his work, so much so he didn’t hear someone walk up to him.

“Good evening Master Bruce.” Alfred his old butler and father figure, greeted him. Bruce spun in his chair and smiled at Alfred.   
“Good evening Alfred.” He swung back around facing his computer again.  
“I took the liberty of making you an Earl Grey, and a ham sandwich. I heard about tonight's shall we say- unusual case. May I ask why you’re looking into this? It does seem to be a case best handled by the police”  
Alfred placed the silver tray containing Bruce’s supper on the desk beside him. He absently grabbed the sandwich, his eyes never leaving the screen.  
“Something about this sounds - off. Why would he just follow her around to steal her dress? Her description of him...humm...He’s suffered some kind of injury, maybe this is a cry for help? I don’t know Alfred, I just feel as if I should at least explore this.”   
Bruce finished his sandwich and leaned back in his chair. He massaged the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension.  
“May I suggest you leave this for now. You need to get some rest, and a shower may well help.” Alfred suggested.  
“Yes, you’re quite right . I’ll go up soon. Thank you.” He smiled at Alfred once more.  
“Then I’ll leave you to finish up. Don’t forget the shower, you are rather...pungent.” Alfred chuckled as he left.  
“Rude!” Bruce called over his shoulder, a large grin spread wide over his face.”Though you may have a point.” He whispered to himself, as he sniffed his armpits.

Two hours had passed since Bruce had started his extensive search. He had only found brief glimpses of the suspect, no clear pictures were gained from the CCTV footage. It would seem Roses attacker was a very lucky man indeed. The only way Bruce could gain a clear picture would be from taped footage from the bank. He would somehow have to obtain this from the banks manager Mr. Evert. This may well prove to be rather tricky. He hoped Jim Gordon had obtained a copy. 

“Damn” He shouted , his voice echoing around the vaulted cave, “I shouldn't have dismissed this case so soon!” Bruce glanced at the digital display. ..four am! He really needed to get some sleep. He angry mussed up his hair as he pushed himself up from his chair. With a huff he entered the elevator that ascends to the manor. As he stood there one hand over his mouth eyes distant and deep in thought, Bruce contemplated what his next course of action should be. Something about this mysterious man had intrigued him. What had happened to him? How could he have avoided every camera in the city? Why only take the dress? So many questions. The elevator stopped and the wrought iron gates opened allowing Bruce to enter his home. 

The hall was dark and silent, the only sound was the melodic tick of the antique grandfather clock as it slid shut, hiding the elevator. Although it ticked it; its hands never moved. The time set permanently to the time of his beloved parents death; 10.47 pm. Bruce slowly walked down the hallway towards the grand staircase, the click of his shoe heels on the parquet flooring unconsciously in rhythm with the tick. A million small memories passed through his mind like a kaleidoscope. The sound of laughter; a merry tune played on the piano; a small boy sliding down the wooden banister. 

Bruce climbed the staircase lost in his thought, his feet knew the way. As he passed his mothers art room he noticed the door was open, this stopped him in his tracks. Why would the door be open? Surely Alfred wouldn’t have left it open? Bruce stepped inside of the dark room. Although so many years had passed, the smell of his mother’s paints still lingered. Her final and unfinished painting still lay in the easel, covered and protected by a white sheet. Everything lay undisturbed. As Bruce turned to leave he heard his name being softly spoken.   
“Bruce”   
He slowly turned his head, he held his breath as his heart hammered in his chest.   
The room was bathed in a golden glow, a figure sat in his mother’s chair. He wanted to run from the room but he couldn’t move. He felt his legs turn to stone, his skin had gone cold. The figure slowly turned its body towards him. Tears pricked in Bruce's eyes as he saw that wonderful smile once more. His mother's smile, how he had missed it. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled as she looked at him. Her love for him radiated out towards him. Her arms stretched out wide waiting for his embrace. He was suddenly running towards her, desperate for her love.  
As he reached her the world suddenly turned dark again. He was stood alone in his bedroom. Tears fell unbidden from his eyes. His heart ached in his chest with the pain of loss once more. Bruce angry wiped the tears away. Fantasies wouldn’t help him, he was obviously over tired.   
“Go to bed you stupid fool” he berated himself. 

“Good morning Master Wayne” Alfred greeted Bruce as he drew back the curtain and opened the window, allowing the bright sunshine and fresh air to enter the room. Bruce groaned as he woke from a far from restful slumber. He yawned and stretched, his hands rubbing away the sleep from his eyes.   
“Good morning Alfred.” He sleepy responded.  
“I trust you had a pleasant night, I have taken the liberty of bringing you your breakfast this morning and the latest morning papers”   
Bruce sat up scratching his head as he reached for the papers. Alfred poured him a fresh cup of coffee, black with two sugars. The smell of fresh grounds permeated the air pleasantly mixing with the scent of the jasmine growing up the walls of the manor. Alfred then went about his morning tasks, running Bruce's bath, setting out his clean and pressed black Armani suit.   
Bruce sipped his scalding hot coffee, as he read the front cover. Rose O’Tooles tear stained face graced the front page in full color. The headline promised an exclusive interview with the traumatized victim of a mysterious and dangerous clown stalking the back streets of Gotham. Bruce glanced at the name of the journalist.  
“Vicki Vale...of course!” Bruce scoffed. He had experience of this particular journalist and her annoying shadow, the photographer Alexander Knox. That man could wind him up, together they were a force of irritation. A perfect pairing! He pitied poor Rose, having to deal with Vale and Knox. He read through the article no new or pertinent information was to be found. Just the usual over blown sensational writing he had come to expect. Hs thoughts turned back to the case, how the poor girl looked, so scared and small. How she had shivered and her words were stuttered and hesitant. Although she hadn’t been injured the man who had attacked her; he had still held a knife to her throat. He would make a point of asking Gordon how the investigation was going, and how Rose was.   
“Your bath is ready whenever you are sir…” Bruce looked over his paper at an amused and smirking Alfred.   
“Thank you Al. What are you smirking at?”   
“Oh, nothing sir. It’s just… when you do that, looking over the papers at me, you look like you did when you were a boy. Ignore me, Bruce. I'm just a nostalgic old man.”  
“Oh” Bruce dropped the paper laughing and smiling at the old man. A feeling of love washed over him at that moment. The world almost felt right.  
“Now young man, get out of bed and go and wash! You have a busy day ahead of you. It seems the financiers have their knickers in a twist about something and have called an unscheduled meeting.” Bruce clambered out of his bed sheet and gave an audible groan.  
“Oh God! Can't you say I’m unable to attend.”  
“And what would be the excuse this time? You’ve ran off with a wealthy widow for an illicit affair? You’ve been abducted by aliens perhaps?”  
Bruce stopped at the bathroom door his mouth hanging open.  
“Well...abducted by aliens sounds good!” Bruce retorted as he busted into laughter.

Alfred looked at Bruce his face was stern.  
“I know you don’t want to attend this meeting, but that’s just hard cheese. We all have to do things we don’t like. I for one don’t enjoy coming into your room to have my nostrils assaulted by the stench emanating from your body! I swear it was so bad I’m sure my nose crawled from my face and hid!”  
Bruce stood there speechless, only Alfred could make him feel both amused and chastised at the same time.   
“Sorry Al..” Bruce started  
“Oh never mind all that, go and get cleaned up. Its nine thirty now, the meetings at eleven. I’ll have everything ready by the time you’re done.”  
Bruce smiled at Alfred.  
“Thanks Al, what would I do without you?”  
“I dread think sir!” Alfred shuddered dramatically as he smiled at Bruce, and left the room chuckling.

Two interminably long hours had passed, since the meeting with the financiers had begun. All Bruce could remember before falling asleep was a Mr. Whoever was worried about money being transferred from Wayne Industries, to a charitable organization that may or may not, be a front for an undercover arms trade. Bruce knew where the money was going how else would Batman be able to upgrade his armor and his car? Mr. Whoever started to argue with Mr. White Mustache when Lucius Fox came to the rescue. He was carrying a stack of files in his arms as he addressed the group of suits stilling their incessant chattering.  
“Gentle men” Announced Lucius, “I have all the accounts here for your perusal, as you will quite plainly see there are not irregularities in the Wayne accounts”   
He dropped the stack with a loud bang onto the long conference table. He gave Bruce a small wink as the financiers gathered around the files like crows to a feast. After this Bruce relaxed and drifted away. 

As the meeting broke up and Lucius was shaking the hands of the last man to leave he glanced over to Bruce. The young hero was loudly snoring with a string of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Lucius took his glasses off clearing the smudges from the lenses with the hem of his shirt. A small smile played on his lips as he shook his head at the slumbering young man.   
“Well Bruce, if people knew you were Batman… they wouldn’t believe it! Just look at you, if I didn’t know…” He thought to himself., as he walked up to the sleeping vigilante.   
“Bruce.” He gently shook Bruce’s shoulder. He didn’t stir.  
“BRUCE” He shook harder, a small movement is all he got as a response. Lucius shook his head as he barked out a short laugh.  
“BRUCE!” He shouted as he pushed Bruce out of the chair. Bruce screamed as he hit the floor, he sat up looking dazed and confused. For a moment he had no idea where he was.  
“Lucius? What happened?”  
“You slept right the way through the whole meeting, snoring very loudly too”   
“Oh! Right” Lucius grabbed Bruce's hand helping him to his feet.   
“I assume everything went well then?” Bruce asked as he walked over to the window looking over the city.   
“It went as well as expected. They seem satisfied for now. You’re going to have to make an appointment with Mr. Evert at the Bank. They want to see your private account Bruce.”  
“What? Why?”   
Bruce turned around looking at Lucius with a suspicious look in his eye.  
“It’s nothing to worry about Bruce. You can refuse, but it will get them off your back if you’re willing to show you’re completely clean and above board.”  
Bruce turned back to window looking down at the street below. Just yesterday a young girl had stood there looking up to this very window. A young girl who was attacked and robbed by a mystery man. Maybe making an appointment with the bank would be a very good idea.   
“Ok, I’ll do that.” He said lost in his thoughts.

As the sun set over Gotham city, Bruce Wayne descended into the Batcave once more. He dressed himself in his Bat suit, switched on his Bat computer and tapped into the police radio scanners. So far it had been a quiet day, no major crimes or incidents had been reported. It would seem Bruce was going to have an easy patrol. He had decided to investigate the area Rose had been attacked. Alfred walked up to Bruce, ready to take his place at the computer whilst he went on patrol. With a nod of his head Bruce placed the cowl over his face and became The Batman. He jumped into his vehicle and he sped out into the night. 

Batman stood in the alleyway where the girl had been attacked. Although the police had done a thorough job, they didn’t have his technology. He switched on his light spectrum vision. He started with black light. There was a trail of small white drops leading from the far left wall to the alley entrance. It would seem one of them had been bleeding quite steadily. As the victim had no blood on her it must have been the perpetrator. According to the victim's statement, the man who had attacked her was bleeding heavily from his mouth. This was a positive way of re-tracing the criminal, and hopefully find out when he had started to follow her. He then switched on detective mode. Although evidence had been taken by forensics maybe he could find something more. 

After half an hour of searching Batman could find no more physical evidence. He once more switched on his black light and began following the blood trail out of the alley. At an old run down cinema he found a significant amount of evidence the criminal had stopped for awhile. Strange by all accounts the incident had happened very quickly. He switched back to detective mode. As he looked around the entrance he found a shirt tucked away in a corner. It would seem the area had not been used or investigated at all. Batman took a photo of exactly where the shirt was found before he picked it up. The shirt was a cotton/polymer blend. Light blue size 37. A small framed man then. It looked quite new, all the labels had been cut out of it though. The front of it was covered in blood, just as the victim had described. It seemed strange that the criminal would just discard his shirt here in plain sight, like he wasn’t bothered if it was found or not. Did this mean he had run around the city shirtless for the rest of the day ?   
It was summer and an extraordinarily hot one at that. It still wouldn’t make it any easier to find him. He switched back to black light. Looking around he noticed a bloody handprint on the entrance handle. It would seem he had gone inside the cinema after discarding his shirt. Batman tried the handle, as expected it was locked.   
“Beagle this is Batman” Batman used his closed wifi communications to contact Alfred in the Batcave.  
“Beagle here Batman” Alfred confirmed, keeping his eye on the GPS.   
“I need information on the Park Row Arcade and Cinema. Who owns it and why it wasn’t open today.”   
“I’m on it Batman. Beagle out.” Alfred quickly brought up the files on the Park Row Arcade, as Batman broke into the building.

Batman walked through the foyer, the smell of stale popcorn still heavy in the air. The counter has a fine layer of undisturbed dust on its surface. Batman quickly scanned around the area finding nothing of significance. Switching back to black light a small trail of blood led to the men's restroom. Again the handle had traces of blood on it. Batman entered the restroom.  
The far end sink was covered in blood as was the middle toilet stall door. He entered the stall. He found the man’s pants stuffed behind the cistern. Again he took a photo of the area before he picked the clothing up. It would seem that the man may have run around Gotham in just his underwear!! Unless he had taken Roses dress to wear? He had assumed that the dress was stolen for a loved one, a female loved one. Maybe not. That would make the search much simpler. He then inspected the sink. The criminal had obviously cleaned himself here. Batman inspected the sink closely. If he could gain some trace evidence here, maybe he could break this case. He took out a sterile swab from his utility belt and gathered a sample of the blood from one side of the sink. Then another sample from the other end. As he went to take a third sample from the plug hole, he noticed three hairs resting there. He quickly switched to normal vision and turned on his flashlight. The three hairs were unusual, they were green! There had been no mention of green hair in Roses statement. Using tweezers Batman collected the hairs. He took another sweep of the rest room no more evidence was to be found.   
The next area Batman looked in was the cinema itself. 

As he walked into the auditorium, looking around he knew this job was practically impossible. Spilt popcorn, upturned soft drink containers and other detritus were strewn across the floor. The chairs were in a filthy state, and with his black light vision he could see sprays of noxious bodily fluids. His stomach churned at the idea. The air was stale and rancid, the floor was sticky underfoot ..disgusting. He switched to normal vision and turned on his flashlight. The place was a mess. It seemed no one had cleaned the Cinema in a very long time. Batman threaded his way through the seats row after row. He didn’t know what he was looking for but he held onto the hope that if he saw “It” he would know. 

After what seemed like an eternity Batman came upon a blond curly wig. Now that seemed different from the rest of the garbage dumped on the floor. He picked it up to examine it closer. It was of a low quality, other wigs such as this could be found in any costume shop. He was about to throw it away when he spotted some green hairs trapped in the weaving.   
“More green hairs, it looks like the mystery man dyes his hair green” Batman unconsciously spoke aloud. His words echoed around the room. A loud scuffling noise was heard from the top row. He quickly shone his flashlight up to the area the noise had come from. Nothing. He shone the light quickly around the room. Still nothing. Maybe it had been a rat? To air on the side of caution, he put on detective mode and closed off the flashlight. He scanned the area where the sound had come from. He could make out a heat signature on the third chair from the left. Someone had been sitting there watching him in the dark.  
*stupid mistake* he chastised himself. He heard the exit door bang closed. Batman ran to the exit, the chase was on.

He switched to night vision, he could see a tall wiry man running ahead of him. He was indeed wearing the dress! He barreled out of the cinema and into the street, Batman was close on his heels.   
“Batman to Beagle, I have the suspect to the O’Toole case in my sights. Use GPS to trace his route, I’m not going to lose him.”  
“I'm on it, Beagle out”  
The suspect ran like the wind, he nearly slipped over as he made a sharp turn to the right.   
Batman followed swiftly.   
Down another alley he saw the suspect take a left, his head had turned to look behind at his pursuer.   
Batman was shocked to see a huge smile plastered all over the man’s face. His eyes shone with glee. This made him run faster.   
Another right, then another. Batman had lost all sense of direction, the air whistling passed his face, lungs expanding with the effort of the chase. This was exhilarating!

“Take the next left. Then the second right exit. That should bring you out in front of the suspect”  
Alfred had been watching the chase closely. He had found a way to cut off the criminal.   
Batman did as instructed. It bought him into a dead ended alley. He waited breathlessly for his prey to come to him. He could hear footsteps pounding up ahead, coming swiftly closer. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. His heart beat faster as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. He crouched ready to pounce. A low growl emanated from his chest, as his lips turned up into a snarl.

Within seconds a figure in a crimson dress rounded the corner running full pelt towards Batman. Batman ran forward grabbing the figure, ready to pound the living daylights out of the guy. He pulled back his fist then stopped, as the figure under him let out a loud scream. He looked at the struggling figure dressed in crimson and was shocked to see a pretty lady was in his arms. Momentarily confused Batman dropped her., looking around for his prey. As he looked to the entrance, three large men entered the alley.   
With another scream the lady in red, scooted back on her backside. Batman noted the fear etched on her features. The three men slowly approached them. One of the men spoke.  
“Well lookie here, seems we have a Bat wannabe. Run along there kid, we have a date with this lucky lady,” They all started sniggering.   
“No! Please..” Batman heard the woman plead, nothing but panic in her words.  
He placed himself in front of her and confronted the men. 

“We got a problem here man?” The leader asked as he pulled a gun from his belt. The other two followed suit. Batman snarled as he launched himself at them.  
The man on the left managed to get a shot out, the bullet ricocheting off his armor.  
Batman punched him with an uppercut sending the man flying backwards, blood spurting from his mouth.  
The other two jumped onto his back, punching and kicking as hard as they could.  
He swung around throwing them off his back. With a fast roundhouse kick, he took the leaders legs from under him. He fell to the floor with a groan. The third stumbled back and aimed his gun at Batman's face. He pulled the trigger.

He deflected the bullet with his armored gauntlet. The first man tried to tackle him from behind with a knife. The second grabbed his legs attempting to bring the hero down. The knife slid harmlessly off the Kevlar.   
He then stamped on the hand of the man holding his legs. The assailant gave a sharp yell as he felt his bone break. At the same time Batman grabbed the other assailant by his neck, putting him into a headlock. He them punched the man in the in the face with enough force to knock him out cold. 

Batman then focused on the one who had taken a shot at him. He was quivering from head to toe. He dropped the gun, and tried to flee. The vigilante took out his grappling gun and aimed it at the running man's legs. The line went through his left calf ripping muscle and breaking the bone. He fell to the floor squealing in agony.   
Batman went to him and with a quick arm grip around his neck he put the man in to a sleeper hold. The man quickly lost consciousness.   
He turned towards the leader of the gang and slowly approached him. The criminal was crying and cradling his broken hand.  
“D….d...don’t hurt me man!! I’m…I’m sorry..” He begged cringing away from Batman.

He swiftly clamped handcuffs over the three men wrists. He checked the breathing of the first guy he had punched. Apart from a broken nose and possible concussion he would be fine.   
“Beagle, inform Gordon that I have apprehended three criminals. An ambulance will be needed.”   
“I’ve already sent out word Batman. How's the lady in red?” He’d almost forgotten about her in the heat of battle.   
The woman was curled up in a shivering ball by the alley wall as he approached her. Her arms covered her head. He could hear her stifled sniffles. He crouched down beside her, not too close and with enough space to let her know she wasn’t in danger.  
“It’s ok now, you’re safe. Those men can’t hurt you anymore” She didn’t move or look at him. The poor woman was so terrified. Batman wanted to reach out and comfort her, but that would have made her so much worse. He took out a folded silver sheet from his utility belt and gently draped it over her. He could hear the wail of sirens approaching the area. Usually he would leave the scene but he decided to stay. This poor lady was in too much shock to be left alone. Plus these three degenerates may try to hurt her in revenge if he left. Now the fight was over, he could feel the sweat from his exertions pooling around his skin, trapped by the Kevlar. He ached to be able to take off the cowl and let what little breeze there was caress his skin. As the police came to arrest the criminals Batman looked up to the night sky, looking at the stars.

Hidden behind a chimney stack, a strange thin man with bright green hair, had been watching his hero fighting three scumbags. The night breeze was pleasantly blowing up the skirt of his dress. Being chased by the Bat had been so exciting, but to have the pleasure to watch this Man God fighting, showing his awe inspiring strength. To hear that growl let loose, making him seem bestial, made him...he shivered as a wave of ecstasy rolled its way through his body. He dived behind the chimney when Batman looked up to the sky. He didn’t want to be seen just yet, he had to wait for the perfect moment. Another wave of pleasure shook him, as his erection strained for release. He took one last glance at his dark God as he breathed out one word..  
“Darling”.


	3. The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets very dark. This is all from the point of view of the Joker. It set in around three hours real time. Sorry it's taken so long. This has gone though so many rewrites its changed from what I originally intended. I think the final result is far better .  
> Please read and enjoy. If you could leave comment even a smiley would be appreciated.   
> Thank You,

Joker

The Joker stumbled out of the alleyway whooping and laughing with glee. He had left the pretty but traumatised girl behind. All thoughts of her were erased from his mind. He held his prize proudly in his hands as he held the dress up to the light, admiring it. He gazed lovingly at it. 

“Perfect” he whispered to himself. 

He would have stood admiring his newly acquired dress for hours had he not been interrupted by a scuffling sound. He spun on his heels looking all around him, his green eyes darting back and forth as he stuffed his prize into his the back of his waistband. There was no way any scumbag was going to steal his stuff! He pulled a knife from out of his jacket pocket. He stood perfectly still, waiting for the scuffling sound again. Sure enough he heard it coming from his left. In one swift and fluid motion he flipped his knife twisted around and with a deft flick of his writs the blade launched at its intended prey. The knife sank into tender flesh eliciting a scream from the feral cat that it had hit. Joker giggled at the cats screams. He sauntered over watching the now paralyzed cat cry. The blade had severed its lower spinal cord; it could now only move the top half of its broken body.

“Here kitty, kitty...” He chortled as he bent down to get a better look at the animal. 

It hissed and batted a fore paw at him; He reached out to it and laughed as it clawed his hand. He picked up the feral cat and held the creature up and away from him.

“Hey there kitty kitty...seems ya ah..Got my knife in ya a little.” He took hold of the knife and slowly pulled it out of the cats limp body. It screamed again as Joker smiled at its pain.

“This is what ya get for sneaking up on me! I don’t like that nope. Not. At. All!” He admonished the poor beast. 

He opened his hand and dropped the cat to the hard floor at his feet. The already injured cat tried to get away. He watched it as it slowly pulled itself forward with only it front paws. Little pained mews were the only sound in the area. The Jokers smile dropped from his face as he followed its tortured progress. As it rounded a corner Joker got himself in front of it. The poor cat tried to turn and run from him, but he just stepped in its path again. It looked up to him. It big brown eyes reflected his image back at him as he bent down. This time the cat put up no resistance.

“Awe poor kitty, what happened to you?” He cooed a look of concern crossed his face. He stroked the cat’s fur. The cat shrank from his touch. He frowned.

“Hey I was trying ta be nice kitty..I’m trying ta say sorry for hurting ya!” he stoked it again as the cat tried to curl up into a ball. Joker sighed as he looked at the blood on his hand. For a moment he was mesmerised by how bright it was. The way it glistened so in the dimming light.

“Ya should never have snuck up on me kitty cat; I thought ya were someone else. Poor little kitty.” He picked up the pathetic ball of fur still stoking it. He grasped his knife firmly in his hand. He gently lifted the cats head up. It hissed at him and tried to bite him in its last attempted to escape.

“Now now… I’m gonna help ya ok. Stay still so I can save ya.” The cat stilled almost as if it understood him. He stroked it once more and kissed the top of its head.

“Now this won't hurt..I promise.” He slowly slid the blade across the animal's throat cutting it wide open. 

The cat thrashed around for a moment as it’s tried to survive. Slowly all movement stilled, as it remaining blood gushed from the ragged tear. The Joker cradled the now dead cat to his chest humming a lullaby. He stroked its soft fur as he carried it back to his hideout. 

A very tall and obese man was waiting at the entrance of the Park row Arcade and cinema. He’d been waiting for almost an hour. He frantically checked on his watch as he scanned his eyes up and down the street. His brow was covered in beads of sweat. He wore a shirt and tie as was expected by his boss. He always wanted his “minions” to look their very best. He checked his watch again. He was starting to get very worried. He checked the road again, this time he spotted his employer slowly walking towards him. He let out a sigh of relief as a smile played around his lips. He watched as the tall and thin, green haired man came closer. As he drew closer it was obvious he was carrying something He had no idea what, but as he was singing that Irish lullaby again, it could only mean that something had died and his boss was feeling sad.

“Oh no, not again.” The large man whispered to himself.

The Joker only stopped singing when he reached his cohort. He looked up from the cat and gave him a lopsided grin.

“Hiya Ollie! Whatcha been doin’?” He handed the bloody remains to Ollie as he spoke. Ollie took it with a grimace. 

“Nothing much Jay, whatcha want me to do with this?” Ollie asked holding the stiffening body as far away from him as he could.

Ollie looked away from the dead cat towards Joker. He had casually tossed his jacket onto the floor along with some type of purple silk stuff. He was now apparently stripping off. Ollie’s, mouth hung open as Joker whipped off his shirt. Joker’s face looked disgusted at the drying sticky blood covering it. He smiled over his shoulder at Ollie as he quickly strode to the entrance. He looked all around and crossed over to the darkest corner. He bundled up the shirt and tossed it there. He swung around waving at Ollie to follow him. Ollie quickly picked up the discarded jacket and...

“A dress? Jay, why on Earth have you got a dress?”

“Because I want one silly” Joker giggled incredulously.

Ollie went to open the door; Joker took the cat from Ollie’s hands. He stopped Ollie and motioned for him to step away. He then plunged his whole hand inside of the cats slashed throat wriggling his hand around. He withdrew his appendage dropping the cat to the floor. With his bloody hand he opened the door smearing blood all over the handle. He slid his hand up and down the cool metal giggling softly. Ollie felt his stomach flip over at the gruesome sight. 

“Pick up the kitty for me Ollie, but er.. Don’t get any blood on my dress.”

He held the door open for Ollie as he watched with amusement his top man pick up the bloody animal. He laughed as he turned green at the gill and heaved. If Ollie had actually vomited, Joker would have been angry with him. He swallowed the bile that had caught in his mouth, shivering with disgust. Joker laughed out loud.

Both men walked into the shadowed interior of the abandoned building. Joker walked to the restroom he stopped in front of the door and waited. Ollie saw him standing stock still in front of the restroom doors and hurried over. Using his broad hip he pushed the door open, Joker swept past him. Ollie followed. 

Joker immediately went to a basin and stated to clean himself up. He a very disturbed smile spread across his face. Ollie hid the shudder that made its way down his spine. Joker noticed nonetheless. His strange green eyes shone in the fluorescent artificial light. His eyes focused on his head henchman... 

“Penny for them?” Joker asked as he scrubbed the blood from his hands. 

“It’s nothing Jay..” Ollie gently placed the Jokers new dress onto the wash stands faux marble top. 

The Jokers put his head under the running tap letting the water flow through his hair. His bone white hands were stark against his forest green curls.   
He looked up as he blew water from his face looking at his henchman waiting for an answer. 

“Come on Ollie... Fess up”

“Jay...I've always been there for you, through thick and thin. Jay… You’re not well. Ever since we got here” Ollie trailed off his eyes downcast. 

The Joker just stared at his friend. He studied his face and saw sadness there. On impulse he pulled Ollie over to him and pushed him forcefully into the wall. He took Ollie’s face in his hands and looked him right in the eyes. 

“Ollie, let me make this clear...there...is...nooooottttthhhing...wrong with me!!! Ok? Nothing” He put his forehead on Ollie’s.

Ollie’s arms slowly snaked up Jokers waist as he gently hugged him. His eyes softened as he looked into the two pools of brilliant green.

“Jay, the cat...It's not normal...” He started to say.

With a growl, Joker pushed himself away from Ollie. He paced rapidly back and forth. Ollie watched him with growing concern.

“The Cat? The Cat? I didn’t ah... mean to kill the bloody thing! I thought... ha... it was going to be ok so...so...I bought it back see? Thought maybe I could. Mm...I don’t know?” He shouted, his voice echoing off the tiles.

“Jay, you put your whole damned hand inside its body!! That isn’t right!” 

With no warning Joker slapped Ollie hard across the face. Holding his cheek his looked at the crazy man laughing at him. Another hard slap to the face sent Ollie crashing to the floor, on the edge of consciousness. As the world spun he felt a weight drop down on top of him and hard fists slamming into him repeatedly. All he could hear as the world faded out was a high pitched excited giggle.

The Joker was enjoying himself immensely. Sitting astride the large man and beating his soft body was so satisfying. He cackled as blood began to dribble from the other man's mouth.

He stopped. Breathing heavily his body thrummed and shook with exertion and excitement. His bright eyes watched as the blood dripped onto the white tiles below Ollie’s face. His lips were pulled back into a rectus grin as he bent himself down to the large mans slack face. He put out his tongue and licked the blood from his henchmen lips. He licked again then softly kissed him. He stood up; his stiffened member was throbbing with need. He looked down on his victim, as he casually rubbed himself. He turned away from the man and went back to the sink. His eyes landed on the dress. He smiled slyly to himself as he took hold of it. He held it up to the light again, he giggled with happiness as he pulled it over his head. It was far too small it was stretched to its limits around his chest. He quickly took off his pants and entered the middle stall adjusting the dress to perfection. He stuffed his pants behind the cistern 

“Batman, Batman, Batman ..”

He spoke the name quietly and with reverence, almost like a pray. As he did so his hands wandered beneath the hem of the dress. He was already excited and hard, his dick felt so heavy and good in his hand. He closed his eyes as he started to slowly tease himself.

“Batman, Batman..” he repeated the name as his hand quickened its pace. Rubbing himself towards ecstasy. His head dropped back as his other hand traced its way to his neck. He violently grabbed his own throat, strangling himself hard. His hand moved faster wetness slicked his dick as he bought himself to the point of orgasm. He stopped breathing, his face turned red, tears dipped from the corner of his eyes. His head felt light and fuzzy as his balls fizzed and tingled. Still he called his silent mantra. 

“BatmanBatmanBatman”

His felt his balls tighten as pleasure overwhelmed him. Spurt after spurt of hot thick jizz flew from his dick. His knees unbuckled as the powerful orgasm ripped through him. He fell to the floor writhing and thrusting. He lay there covered in his cum and gasping for breath. Slowly as the wonderful aftershocks lessened he laughed loudly. 

“Oh Batman..Look at the mess you err made of me!” He laughed hysterically.

Ollie slowly opened his eyes. He groaned quietly and painfully got to his feet He clutched his side. He could feel a couple of ribs were broken. He looked around the bathroom dizzily as he heard Joker repeating Batman’s name. Tears sprung to his eyes as he felt a deeper pain rip through his heart. He looked at his bruised face, as he listened to the man he loved repeat someone else's name. He took hold of the cat’s body and stumbled out of the room into the foyer of the cinema. A sob escaped him as his tears flowed down his face. He made himself stand up tall. He put his shoulders back. With a grim look he shook his head.

“No Ollie, no tears. Jay wouldn’t want that. You gotta be his strength, his rock. He's just not well. It’s not his fault. He’ll be fine once I get him away from this fucking City.” Ollie limped away toward the auditorium. 

Ten minutes later having calmed and cleaned himself Joker went looking for his henchman. He wanted him to see his brand new dress. He wanted to show it off; also he had a need to get his other men here. He never quite knew why but he never went against these feelings. 

“OLLIE!” He shouted as he kicked open the Auditorium doors. 

“OLLLLLLIIIIEEEEE!” he screamed with his hands cupped around his mouth. 

He smiled and twirled around loving the feeling of the fabric against his bare legs. He started to dance to music in his head. He gracefully danced his way down the popcorn strewn aisle. He hummed as he danced, lost in his own head. Images of dancers waltzing all around as violins played claimed his vision. He laughed with joy as he imagined a certain Dark knight grabbed him around the waist and started to waltz with him. Their hands met as he looked into the Bats grim features. Love shone from his eyes as he carried on in his fantasy. He would have stayed that way had he not knocked into his henchman. Ollie caught him before he could fall.

“You called boss” Ollie said. He tried not to show how much pain he was in.

For a moment Joker looked very confused, like he genuinely had no idea where he was. 

“Boss...ya did call me?” Ollie’s eyes crinkled wondering if he had heard him

Joker shook his head dispelling his fantasies. He smiled at his best man and giggled girlishly.

“Oh, yes... Ollie...Do you like my dress?” He asked as he stood back and twirled slowly around. He put his hands on his waist and stood in a sexy pose... 

“What do ya think?” He smiled widely.

Ollie’s tried hard to smile as he whispered “You look great Jay”

A frown and scowl ate the Jokers smile. He crossed his arms and stampedes his foot.

“No..no..NO!” he looked straight into Ollie’s eyes,

“Say it like you mean I-T!” Joker spat looking very upset.

Ollie took Joker's face in his hands and gently ran his thumb over his jaw. He gave a genuine grin as Jokers hands gently stroked his, his eyes fluttered slightly closed.

“Jay, you look truly beautiful in your new dress. You are the most gorgeous and sexiest girl in the world.” Ollie told him with true sincerity. He leaned forward and gently placed a chased kiss on Jokers lips. 

“Awe Ollie, you say the most wonderful things. You know how to make a girl feel good.” Joker blushed as he put his hands over his face. 

He twirled around again giggling excitedly. As he came back around he launched himself at Ollie wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Ollie groaned as his broken ribs rubbed against one another. Joker froze. He squeezed again. Once more he heard Ollie groan in pain. 

“Ollie what's up with ya? Are errrm Are you in pain?” He asked without looking up.

“What? No, I’m - noooo” He nearly screamed as Joker poked him hard in his ribs.

“Don’T LiE to Me!!” He looked up at Ollie and grabbed his face. Turning his head towards a spotlight he could see the bruises blooming all over his face. Joker tutted and let go.

“Who...Who hurt ya Ol?” Joker asked him.

Ollie stood there confused. Was he being serious us? Surely he was making a joke here!

“Don’t you remember Jay?” He stared at joker incredulously.

Joker huffed and pulled Ollie’s shirt up. His ribs were black and blue. It was more than obvious that his ribs were smashed. 

“If I could remember Ollie...I wouldn’t ask ya would I? Now...Who hurt ya?” He asked genuinely concerned. 

“Oh. N-no one. I fell down the stair. Huhh. Ya know clumsy old me” Ollie finished lamely. His eyes never met Jokers at all. 

Joker tilted Ollie head up with his fingers tracing each and every purple and black bruise. He winced but let Joker carry on. Each bruise received a gentle kiss. This was the person Ollie loved, this gentle kind soul. He barely saw him anymore. Especially when they came to Gotham. He hated this place, he hated what it had done to Jay and more importantly he detested that freak. Batman. 

His thoughts derailed when he felt Jokers lips on his. His eyes slammed shut and his lips parted. The kiss grew deeper more passionate. Jokers fingers entwined in Ollie hair. Ollie drew Jokers willing body closer to him. Their kiss ignited a flame which quickly spread through his body. He grew hot as his tongue lapped at Jokers. Small moans escaped him without his knowledge as he felt himself rise to the occasion. He pushed himself against Joker groin to groin. Both were hard and both groaned as their manhood touched. It had been so very long Ollie wasn't sure if he could take much more. 

He was suddenly pushed away from Joker with force. He stumbled into a seat, confused and somewhat hurt. He looked up to the Joker who had turned his back on him. He was hunched over and twitching. 

“Jay... Jay are. Are ya OK? I-I didn't mean to” He trailed of as he heard soft laughter.

“ Oh.. Ahh.. Hee.. . Hee.. Ollie... Ya do something ta me.. But ya noT...HIM”. Joker turned around not a trace if the man he loved was there anymore. 

Ollie sighed. No matter what happened he would always be at Jay's side. They had been through so much together. Even if Joker couldn't remember, even if his “accident” had changed him almost beyond recognition Ollie would remember for both of them. 

“Phone!” Joker held out his hand towards Ollie.

Ollie took his phone out and handed it to Joker. Once more Joker turned his back on him as he dialled a number. Putting the phone to his ear he waited.

“Hiya Curly.. Long ah. Time no see hur?” Joker smiled wickedly as he paced back and forth. Ollie watched him. With trepidation. He looked dangerous, like a lion stalking its prey. 

“ Ya don't sound to err pleased ta hear from me Curly.. How that errmm loooovveellly little girl of yours doin?. Urhhur… Cause ahh… I’d hate for anything ta happen to ya little cherub.. Mmm..” He glanced at Ollie and winked. 

“ So ya are pleased to hear from me then! Good. Now listen very carefully.. I need ya ta get Larry and Moe.. I have a little job fer ya. Now I'm at the usual place I want ya all here in one hour no later!” Without saying goodbye Joker ended the call. He threw the phone at Ollie and stalked out of the cinema. 

One hour later the three hired thugs turned up at the cinema. They stood around looking the place up and down waiting for the boss. Ollie having cleaned himself up and swallowed some Xanax (which only dulled the pain in his ribs) hurried out of the auditorium to meet them.

“Where the boss fatso?” Asked the leader as soon as he saw Ollie. He stopped in his tacks

“Just who do you think you’re talking to?” He asked as he grabbed the rude man by his shirt

“I said...WHO DO YOU THINK YOU’RE TALKING TO?” Spittle flew from Ollie’s lips as his rage got the better of him.

“Now now. My dearest Oliver..Lets not, ah.. Damage anyone hur?” A quiet voice spoke up from the stairwell.

The Joker seemed to float down the stairs; a ghastly scarlet grin was plastered over his face. He had found a long blond wig from somewhere. He still wore the small dress.   
With his hands clasped in front of him he smiled at the hired goons one by one.

“Welcome, welcome my dear friends. I’m so glad you could make it!” he shimmied around the burly men touching each one on their shoulders. 

“I have a job for each one if you... My goodness haven't you got big muscles.. Ha.. Yes.. Mmmm” Joker felt the lead goon’s arms. He bit his red lip, momentarily distracted from his point. 

“Ermm.. Boss..” Ollie tried to get Joker focused again.

Joker slowly walked around looking the large man up and down. 

“You’re just a stud muffin ain't ya.. Mmmmm. I could eat you up!!” Joker licked his lips thinking about sinking his long white teeth into the man's flesh. 

“Boss… JAY!” Ollie shouted in frustration as he grabbed Jokers arm pulling him away. 

Joker growled he hated being touched. He swung around and punched Ollie hard in his nose. The cartilage snapped as his nose broke. Blood burst in a red fountain. Ollie stumbled back, momentarily blinded by pain and shock. 

“DON'T YOU TOUCH ME.. N-O-T W- I-T-H-O-U-T.. MY PERMISSSSSSSION!!” Joker adjusted himself and straightened his wig. 

“Where was I...? Before I was so rudely interrupted?” Joker spun back to address his men. 

“Ahh” he snapped his long white fingers. His red nail varnish shone in the artificial lights. 

“A job.. Yes.. Right.. Ah.. You” he pointed to the smallest of the men.. 

“Moe… You.. Ah.. Get a lady if the ah.. Night for us. Nothing cheap ya hear.. She has to wear a…Red dress.. Yeah.. “ 

Joker rubbed his head. The awful buzzing feeling was coming back. He needed to get this done and quickly. 

“Curly... You ah.. You need to.. Shit.. Get a.. Map..” 

He could hardly think. The world started to become far too bright and colourful. He could feel the air touching his skin. It felt like thousands of needles pricking into his flesh. The buzzing was vibrating his entire head. He looked at the men his face contorted into a mad and dangerous grin. His lips pulled back bearing his teeth at them. All sanity had left him. Curley swallowed. He knew that look. If they didn't leave right now they were going to die a horrible death. 

“Well get straight on to it boss” Curley rapped his knuckles on his friends shoulders he made them leave with him. 

As they left they all hear a high pitched crazed laugh drifting out of the slowly closing doors. Curly collapse against the wall. With shaking hands he put a cigarette to his lips and lit it. Taking a long slow drag feeling the hot smoke fill his lungs and the slight buzz as the nicotine hit his brain he let out a deep sigh. 

“That was a close one.. Let's get the whore and a map.. I think.. An hour. Yeah an hour” 

The biggest of the men stood looking confused

“What the fuck John?”

Curley gave him a side look as he took another drag. 

“It’s Curley. Your Larry and Pete’s Moe... You know the Three Stooges? That what The Joker's calling us”

“Wait that… That Nancy boy is the Joker? Ha-ha the worst gangster of all? No way.. “Larry laughed. He noticed Curly and Moe weren't laughing 

“Don’t let him hear you calling that. He’ll kill you.. Slowly. He's dangerous” he threw his cigarette away. 

“Come on.. He’ll be expecting us back soon”

Less than hour later the three men had hired an escort to the exact specification Joker had asked for. She was gorgeous. Curley had difficulty keeping his hands off her. He had no idea why the boss wanted her. It was obvious he was gay, so wanting a drop dead sexy girl like this baffled him. Having worked for the crazy clown he knew better than to ask any questions. Larry on the other hand was new. He had no idea how dangerous any job with the madman could be. 

The girl crawled seductively on to Larry’s lap. Sitting astride him she slowly moved her hips as his hands crept up the hem of her red dress. She bit her bottom lip as her long black hair cascaded down. All in all she was a truly sexy woman. Larry looked over to Curly and Moe.

“Hey look at these guys”

He smiled as he lifted his groin into the escorts open legs. She gave a startled gasp as she ground back against him. She smiled seductively as she winked at the other two men. She flung her hair back and arched her back. Her two large and perfect breasts were displayed magnificently. They wobbled delightful as she moved against Larry. Despite himself Curly started to rise to the occasion. He moved around adjusting himself as he watched them playing with one another. Larry's hands crept further up the woman's dress towards her crotch as he ground up hard into her. He moved forwards as her body came towards him once more...

“Oh yeah baby ...don’t fucking stop you dirty little girl...” his tongue came out waving lasciviously towards her. She smiled at him as her eyes closed. Her hands roamed around her breasts as her mouth opened up. She moaned as Larry thrust upward.

“Fuck this!” Curly shouted as he stood up. 

Moe jumped at the sudden outburst. His hands were in his pants. He blushed red when he saw Curly looking at him, he hurriedly withdrew his hands.

“What's yer fucking problem man...Join in fer Christ sakes, she's ok with that...ain't chya baby.” She giggled as Larry licked her neck.

Curly looked around the dark cinema looking for his boss. He knew he was there somewhere watching, waiting. With a shake of his head he walked off to the exit in disgust. As he exited he heard a giggle coming from the Gods. It sent a cold shiver down his spine. He wished he’d never met the crazy son of a bitch. 

Larry, Moe and the woman stopped as the insane giggle drifted down. The escort pulled her from Larry's lap as fear crept up her spine. She backed away as they all looked up to where the laugh had come from. 

“Oh! Please don’t stop on my account. I was quite enjoying the show. Now girly get back on Larry and carry on” The Joker's voice echoed around the auditorium bouncing back and amplified by the perfect acoustics.

The woman hugged herself and shook her head. Larry stood up. He was suddenly feeling very confused and that always made him angry. He took hold of the woman's arm. 

“Come on baby, you heard the man..Let’s carry on.” He dragged her towards him. 

“No!” 

She shouted trying to free herself. She’d heard that voice and that laugh before. She knew who it was and all she wanted was to get away from there. She stumbled back from Larry and nearly fell. He caught her, his grin looked wolfish. No amount of money was worth this.

“Get off me!” She shouted as loud as she could.

Moe stood up when he saw Larry's face. 

“Dude doesn’t...She’s the boss’s property. Ya life’ll be over man” 

Moe cautioned as Larry's fist came up ready to strike the woman. He leaped over the row of chairs and grabbed Larry's arm.

“Dude!! Seriously..He’s watching and I can guarantee he as a fucking gun pointed right at you!”

A huge and loud peal of laughter cut through the air. The woman screamed at the sound and put her hands to her ears trying to block it out. 

“Clever boy Moe!! You get a big gold star for that!” 

The Joker became visible standing at the balcony. He was still wearing the dress and the wig from earlier, but now he was wearing a pair of infrared goggles. In his hand he held a Desert Eagle hand gun. His arm was outstretched his long white finger on the trigger, and it was pointed straight at Larry.

“Now I really don't want to shoot such a big butch boy like you Larry but, if you damage my toys, I will shoot you! I'll shoot you where you'll hurt the most. You won't die..Well haa, not fast anyway..” 

A large bang was heard as the Joker pulled the trigger. The floor at Larry's feet shook as the bullet hit it, not more than a few inches from his toes. All three of them flinched and scattered. As the ringing subsided in their ears they heard the hysterical laughter of the mad clown. He was holding his sides as his gun stayed pointed at right at Larry. The poor woman took the distraction and fled from the room.

“Run, run little girl..heee heee.. Watch out for the big bad wolf!!!” 

Joker screeched at the fleeting girl. She glanced up at him seeing the flash of the muzzle as he fired a shot straight at her head.

“Well boys!! GET HER!!” He laughed uncontrollably as all three left the room. 

As she fled in fear she ran straight into Curly He took hold of her and dragged her into the ladies bathroom. She screamed and struck at him with all her strength. Curly hissed as her elbow caught him in his jaw. He flung her from him and stood in front of the door. With a feral scream she launched herself at him. Being an old boxer, Curly caught her in an uppercut. She stopped and swayed on the spot, as she lost consciousness and fell to the floor tonelessly. Curly fist relaxed as he looked at the poor unconscious woman. With a heavy sigh he took two plastic ties from his pockets and a roll of duct tape.

“Sorry doll can’t have ya running off just yet. It’s not time.” 

Shaking his head he bound the woman's hands and feet, he put the duct tape over her mouth the stifle any screams. He could hear the other two talking in the hall, he shouted to them

“I'm in here, the ladies restroom!”

Larry and Moe came crashing into the restroom. Larry had an animalistic snarl coming from him.

“Where’s the fucking bitch. She nearly had me shot?” He looked at the floor where she lay.

Larry lifted his foot and kicked her viciously, “Fucking bitch” He shouted as he went to kick her again. 

Curly grabbed Larry and rammed him hard against the tiled walls. He hit him square in the face.

“Stop it you fucking asshole!! She unconscious” Curly spat in fury.

“She nearly got me shot John..Fucking..Let me at her.” Larry tied to get away and launched another kick towards the girl.

“STOP IT NOW! OR I SWEAR I'LL FUCK YOU UP CRAIG!!” Curly threw Larry against the wall with force. He bounced and fell on his arse.

“What the fuck?” He looked up at Curly in shock.

Moe knelt down next to the woman checking her pulse and putting her in the recovery position. A huge bruise was forming under her chin and on her side where she’d been kicked. Apart from that she seemed ok.

“She’ll be fine Curly. Just keep that idiot away from her.” He stood up and walked over to the sinks. He turned the tap on put his head under the faucet and drank noisily. 

Curly controlled his temper as he paced back and forth between Larry and the girl. His fists curled and uncurled as he considered his words carefully. He stopped and looked down at Larry.

“I’m sorry man. Hope I didn’t hurt yak too bad. Christ I hate all of this! The boss, the Joker...he’s the most dangerous guy I’ve ever known. You need to be more careful or you’ll be dead in no time. I heard the gunshots...” 

“Yeah he had a massive gun and he shot at me, all cause that stupid whore...” Larry started

“Shut the fuck up Craig! Listen to the man you stupid cunt” Moe said as sitting on the basin stand arms folded.

“Who the fuck do you..?” Larry tried to stand up but was pushed back down by Curly.

“Listen to me very carefully. WE are all in a huge amount of danger nod if you understand” Curly said very quietly.

“But..John..” Larry said

“No!! I don’t want you to talk. Just nod do you understand..Larry?”Curly asked once more.

Larry nodded, all his anger drained from him. He looked across to Moe who also nodded and pointed at Curly.

“Now I’m going to tell you just how much trouble you’re in. Ok..For a start stop calling us by our names. He hears that you’re going to wish you had used the names he gave us. You’re not the first Larry, and you're certainly not going to be the last. You think this is all fun and games. All a joke a laugh..I did at first. Should have ran, but I was just like you. But unlike you I learned and fast. You do exactly as he tells you no matter how deranged how insane. You wanna live? He says jump you jump. I can’t get away from this anymore, God I wish I could..Larry he has my kid! He took her two weeks ago and I don’t know where she is or what he's done to her. If she even alive!!! ..” He stopped. His head hung and his eyes closed.

“It’s ok man. She’ll be fine I’m sure. Just let’s get through this and he’ll give her back? He did promise Curly” Moe shook his head trying to be some comfort to his friend.

Curly gave out a bitter chuckle as he opened his eyes and looked at Moe.

“Yeah, he’s a man of his word!” 

Both men burst out into loud laughter at this. Larry sat there confusion etched on his brow watching as the guys laughed not getting the joke.

Curly laughed as his tears fell from his eyes. Moe could tell his friend wasn’t really laughing. He stood up and put his arms around him hugging him as the laughs turned into sobs.

“It’ll be alright man..It will..It will” Moe whispered in his friends ears.

“You two are a couple of fags!” Larry said from the floor watching the two friends comforting each other. 

Curly’s head came up from his friend’s shoulder, his back turned from Larry. Moe gave Larry a dirty look as he carried on hugging his friend.

“Fuck you Larry!” He said quietly.

“It’s ok Moe. I’m ok now” Curly gently moved from his friends embrace. 

“Get up Larry ..You need to see this” Curly walked to the basin stand and withdrew a street map from his jacket pocket. He unfolded it as Larry and Moe followed him. 

He pointed to a certain section of The Narrows not too far from the theatre. 

“This is where the Joker wants us to be when he makes the crossover. We have to be ready for the signal, and then let the girl go. Then we are there to distract The Batman, while he does something else” Curly explained.

“What crossover? Does something else? What the fuck are you talking about?” Larry asked.

“Larry I swear, if you get out of this alive, I’m going to fucking kill you myself!” Moe spat at Larry.

“It’s ok Moe. Larry we don’t ask questions we just do as were told. It’s safer that way. Hey at least you’ll get your revenge on the poor cow. He wants her good and scared. Let’s go. It’s about to happen. We don't have to long. Moe get the girl..I’ll meet you both there.” Moe nodded and picked up the unconscious woman.

As they turned to leave Curly took hold of Larry's arm. Larry looked down at Curly's hand a nasty look on his face. 

“Larry..Craig..Once this is over I just want you to know. I never want to see your ugly fucking face again. You're a disgusting piece of shit and if you ever try to talk to me again I’ll stab you to death. I am a man of my word” He let go of his arm and walked away from him.

He heard the door slam as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“God please let me get through this. Please give me Anna back safe and sound please...I swear I’ll never break the law again. I’ll be a better man, a better father...just...please keep my little angel safe” He prayed. 

“She’s fine John” A small voice whispered from behind him. One of the stall doors was slightly open.

“Ollie? Is that you?” Curly asked.

“Yeah, I’m not doing so good John...Don’t come any closer...shit I think I’m dying!” Ollie whispered his voice sounded horse.

“I can get you some help, Shit Ollie...”

“Nah, don’t bother. Anna’s fine. He hasn’t hurt her. He’ll give her back once you’re done. He really will. He’s not so bad ya know...before...before the accident...he was...It’s not his fault. You’d better get going.” Ollie hissed at the end. 

“Ollie...why is you in here? Seriously you sound in so much pain. We need to stick together...” 

Curly was concerned for his friend. He took out his phone ready to phone the emergency service, until her remembered where he was.

“Shit I’ll call an ambulance when I leave...ok? Ollie?”

“Don’t bother yourself...Best get going. Don’t want to upset him do ya?” Ollie gave a weak laugh 

“Ollie” 

“Go John...for you girl...GO!” 

Curly turned and walked to the door, fiddling with his phone. He stood undecided if he should leave that was until he heard the Joker's laughter drawing closer. He put his phone away and took one more glance at where his friend was hiding and he left. 

The Joker was in a fine mood. Everything was going just how he wanted it. He danced around the foyer, laughing with glee. He watched as Curly came out of the women's restroom. A shiver of disgust crept up his spine. Everything about girls made him gag. Just the thought of them going to the toilet made him feel sick. Yuck. He quietly followed Curly to the, main exit and watched him hurry to the crossover point. Excitement buzzed in his head. He looked up and down the street. He looked upwards toward the night sky.

“Not long now my Dark Prince. Ooooh I just can't wait!” he squealed with anticipation.

Humming a little song he pranced around. He stopped at the women's restroom. A grimace on his face as he pushed opens the door.

“I know you're in here Ollie. You can’t hide from me! This had better go off without a hitch. Oh Ollie come on out and play with me! I’m so excited. He’s coming here...he’s on his way. I can feel it. He’s so close!! Where did you put my kitty?”

Jokers mind skittered from one idea to the next. He was on fire! He’d never felt this good in his life.

“It’s in the ...erm...it’s..it’s..In our room Jay” Ollie’s voice wavered on the edge of failing. He really couldn't think anymore. The pain was too great.

“OOOHHHH!! AHHHH! I CAN’T WAIT!” 

Joker shouted and laughed as he ran up the stairs to his and Ollie's bedroom. He threw the door open his eyes scanned the room looking for the decomposing cat. He saw it on top of the chest of draws. With two long strides he picked it up and gave it a stroke. He whirled around on one leg. He lifted the dead cat up above him and smiled at its milky white eyes.

“He’s coming..yes he is!! He’s coming right now!!” He giggled and kissed the top of the corpses head. He caught his reflection in his vanity mirror.

“Now that just won't do! No, no...I need to look my very best for my handsome boyfriend.” 

He quickly picked up his lipstick. Scarlett kisses his very favourite brand. He applied it to his lips and made a smooching face.

“Oh miss kitty ...how could he resist me? I’m gorgeous!” He smiled at himself as he picked up his cat. 

“Let's’ get this show on the road...lights...camera and ...action!” he ran as fast as he could back to his seat in the dark cinema. He placed the night goggles back on his face and quietly waited for the Dark Knight to come to him.

He didn’t have to wait long. He stifled a giggle as he saw the door open, and Batman entered. He looked so tall and imposing. His heart beat so hard and fast he was sure his Dark Prince could hear it. His mouth became dry and his hands shook. He gripped the dead cat on his lap hard his fingers sunk into the rotting flesh. He watched on the edge of his seat as Batman began his investigations. He grew closer and closer to where the clown sat. Unable to control himself anymore a cackle escaped the Joker; He quickly put his hands over his mouth not breathing. The detective stopped looking right up to where he sat. His heart missed a beat as he saw the blue eyes of his cowl look directly into his. After a few moments Batman started his investigation again. Joker slowly rose to his feet. The cat dropped to the floor as he took off his night goggles. He took hold of the balcony and dropped down to the floor three foot below. He silently crept up to the love of his life. So close he could almost touch him. He slowly reached out his hand a crazy grin stretched across his face. At the last moment he crouched down and headed towards the exit.

As he stood up he looked over to the moving shadow, heart thumping, breath ragged, and dick rock hard, he laughed and open the door wide. He saw Batman look up and smiled as he rushed out into the foyer. The chase was on!

Joker ran down the twisting alleys of The Narrows he felt like he was flying. He whooped with joy. His green curls flew behind him. His new pretty dress clung to his thighs. He had never felt so free or alive. He could run like this forever. He looked behind him making sure The Dark Knight was still following. He laughed as he saw how very close he was, and to his delight he was smiling too!! He could hear the Batman talking to someone even over the wind whistling around him. He saw from the corner of his eyes as he veered off. Perfect! Exactly what he had been hoping for.

As he ran he could see the three fools scaring the life out of the stupid whore he had hired. The big butch one was doing most of the torturing. Ohh but he could have some fun with him once this was done. He laughed very loudly. Curly looked over, saw the rapidly approaching clown and nodded. He grabbed the girl and pushed her into the alleyway. He took out a knife and started to chase her towards where he knew Batman would be. Without stopping Joker jumped onto a large garbage container. With a huge jump he grabbed the dangling ladder of a fire escape and scrambled up to the rooftop. There he swiftly ran across the roof and jumped to the next one. He flew straight over the gap and landed on his feet. He didn’t want to miss a moment of action. He ran straight to a chimney stack and to his delight he saw Batman ready himself to fight as the woman in red ran towards him He clutched the chimney in his excitement as he stood entranced watching his magnificent man..His God take down the three buffoons one by one. He delighted in every punch, in every drop of blood that was spilt. He laughed as the grappling hook speared Curly leg. His dick twitched and throbbed with every beat of his heart. He desperately wanted to touch himself but not yet. 

The fight came to an end, Joker let out a huge breath he had been holding. He leaned back against the crumbling brickwork, eyes closed grin fixed as he replayed the fight beat for beat. He had an eidetic memory perfect recall. His hand grasped his throat as he thought about what it must feel like being hit by that magnificent man. He glanced back at his heart's desire and was shocked to see him looking at him. He stood stock still half hoping he would be chased again. Then his knight’s gaze went to the girl. He decided it was time to leave. He breathed once more before leaving, as he did he whispered 

“Darling”

With a giggle he backtracked heading back home to the theatre. He had never felt so happy. He couldn’t wait to Ollie all about this night. How much he loved Batman. All his plans and schemes. He just knew Ollie would be as happy as him. He walked back in a dream. So Many thought flashed through his mind, most of them involved Batman tied up and naked while he knelt before him in supplication. Ohh he liked that..That’s what he would do next. He would get Batman on his own all bound and helpless.

He pondered on his plans and dreams as he walked back into the theatre. He raced up the stair completely unaware of the trail of blood that lead up to his room. Joker laughed and talked to himself. Imagined conversations took place before his eyes. They were so real to him, the world around him vanished. He walked into the bedroom and saw Ollie lying on the bed. The coverlet was covered in blood as the once proud man lay broken and unmoving. Barely alive he watched with his only working eye the man he loved waltzing around. He tried to lift his hand out to him but it wouldn’t move. 

“Jay” Ollie begged hoping he would be heard.

The Joker smiled at Ollie. He jumped on the bed and lay next to him. He was completely unaware of the mess the poor man was in.

“Ollie!! Oh Ollie you missed out on all the fun!! You should have been there. Oh Ollie I’m so in love!. He chased me, actually nearly caught me at one point...” Joker giggled as he propped himself up on one arm facing him. 

“I've found the one Ollie! He everything I’ve ever wanted and more. I'm in heaven! Ahhhh he beyond perfect...he's a living God...Oh are you happy for me?”

Ollie smiled as best he could with a broken face. 

“Yes I’m happy for you Jay. It’s good to see you happy again.” 

Joker leaned over and kissed Ollie on his bloodied lips. He continued to prattle on about his plans and schemes as Ollie watched him. His smile stayed on as his pulse slowed and his breathing became shallow. 

“I love you”

He whispered as his vision started to fade. His very last words were never heard. It didn’t matter to him as his life slipped away. With one last breath he left this world listening to the wonderful laughter of his true love, echo in his ears. As long as Jay was happy he could be at rest.


End file.
